The Unwanted visitor
by ForeverDelighted
Summary: (Adopted story from Bloodyravenheart13) After defeating Rouge, Jinx returns home and finds that not only has her room been fixed, but also that a certain hero needs a place to stay until the heat is off. How will she survive this one?


(A/N) So I adopted this story from BloodyRavenheart13, big thanks for letting me do it! :) Fingers crossed everyone likes it. I've made it a bit longer and added a few ideas that I came up with. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or any of the charachters from the show. And full credit to BloodyRavenheart13 whom came up with the idea and original story; the majority of the dialogue also came from the first chapter in the original story. :)

* * *

"Hey Jinx, you're..." See-More, who was sitting in front of the TV with the rest oif the gang, began to say when Jinx came into the room, but the rest of his sentence withered and died on his toungue when the ceiling lights started flickering and sparking before erupting into a pile of glass.

"Home" Billy finished weakly, cringing as the glass fell to the ground like fallen stars.

Jinx stormed past See-More and the others, her footsteps loud as she stomped her boots into the floor, her hands clenched at her sides and her bottom lip captured between her teeth as she tried to hold back the pent-up storm boiling inside her. When she reached the other side of the room to the elevator, she pushed the button with more force than necessary.

The HIVE five boys all gathered around their leader by the elevator, curious as to why she was so furious.

"Jinx… are you…" See-More tried to say, reaching out to touch her shoulder comfortingly. He withdrew his hand as though he were about to lose it when Jinx harshly cut him off.

"I'm fine, See-More!" Jinx snapped. The elevator door opened a with a bing and Jinx wasted no time stomping into it. "I'm going to my room, and if you guys know what'd good for you, you'll stay out!"

With that said the elevator doors closed and with a bing started its descent.

"Pftt, wonder what's up with her" Gizmo snapped, crossing his arms.

Billy Numerous shrugged his shoulders. "I'm guessing that the Flash boy got away again. She'll probably be in one of her moods for a couple of days now."

Mammoth scratched the back of his head and let out a sigh, "Best to leave her be if we wanna keep our heads on our shoulders."

Kyd Wykkid nodded his head solemnly in agreement.

"Meh, you guys want to watch the new Die Hard movie?" A second Billy Numerous asked, eagerly holding up the DVD case.

The guys all turned to each other excitedly, all but having forgot about their seething leader. They all grinned and nodded their heads before dashing off to watch their movie.

Only See-More remained standing where he had stood when Jinx had first came in. He looked to the elevator door, biting his lower lip.

"What's wrong with you, Jinx?" See-More whispered to himself.

* * *

"Sector 4!" Jinx told the elevator as the doors closed. She crossed her arms and leaned against the wall, starring bitterly at the floor as she waited for the elevator to take her to the fourth floor where her room was.

Tonight hadn't gone to plan. It hasn't gone to plan at all! Everything had been a completely disaster from the word go. It was supposed to have been easy, with the titans gone fighting The Brotherhood of Evil there wasn't meant to have been anyone there to stop them. All the heroes were preoccupied and the police were hopeless, nothing more than irritating little flies that they could pick off in one go. It should have been a piece of cake. Key word being '_should_'.

The original plan had been to use the titan's absence as a prime time to get ahead in their criminal careers. They were going to rob and steal from as many banks and museums as possible; earn a good deal of cash to put aside. Build up their reputations, earn some respect from their fellow villains and install some fresh fear into the civilians of Jump City who were getting a little too comfortable and confident with the heroes always around to protect them.

But of course when your bad luck, nothing _ever_ goes right!

Jinx shook her head. It had all seemed perfectly simple and easy. No heroes. No one to stop them. They could do what they wanted. Get rich. Earn respect and fear and have a hell of a good time doing so. But no… _he_ had to show up and ruin it all didn't he?

Kid Flash.

_He_ had stopped their little plot to rob the museum. _He_ had ruined their little crime sprees. Then _he_ destroyed their base, completely trashed Jinx room, the one place that she could relax and find peace in! And then _he_ escaped, making her look like a fool in front of Madame Rouge, her idol, the person she had looked up to since she had been a kid!

Damn _him_!

_He_ had ruined _everything_!

And the worst part was how he had been charming and sweet all the time he had been ruining everything for her. He had smiled sweetly at her, had been charming and caring and funny… it infuriated her! And she didn't even know why!

Well… that was lie.

She knew exactly why. And perhaps that was the real reason why he infuriated her so.

It was because he had made himself being the enemy something that was hard for Jinx to accept. They were supposed to be enemies. A hero and a villain who fought each other as they stood on opposing sides. Both believed in different things; one believed in rules, law and justice, while the other thought to hell with the rules. With every other hero she had fought it had been easy, she had never hesitated to strike.

But with him she had.

Because of everything he had done; his sweetness at giving her roses, his charming flirty ways, the persistent way he tried to get to know her and how he was so determined to prove that she could '_do better_'. He had tried to get to know her. He had given her a chance. Looked at her as a person and not just as some villain, or common crook trying to rob a museum. He had seen the girl, the sixteen year old girl who wasn't evil. The girl that was passionate and creative, who yearned for something more than what she had, who wanted to be liked and loved for who she was. He had caught a glimpse of her. The real her. And he had shown her that he had seen it. That he knew there was something good in her, and even thought it was hiding deep within her, he wanted to help her bring that light in her to shine. To allow it blossom like the beautiful roses that he gave her.

All because he had seen this other side of her, this secret hidden part of her that was buried deep within, was why she was hated him. That part of her, that goodness that he had seen, was supposed to be dead. Killed off by The HIVE Academy and Brother Blood. She couldn't become the best of the best with that goodness in her and the Academy, like with all the other students, had driven it out of her… but she hadn't let it go. She had selfishly clung to a little piece of light inside her, that part of her that did care for her others, that was kind and nice, refusing to allow it to be taken from her. And now he had seen it, and wasn't letting go either.

And as a result of this he was complicating things.

The basic routine of hero vs. villain was gone. Something had changed… and she wasn't too sure she liked it.

Stepping out of the elevator Jinx made her way into her room. Once she got in she closed the door closed and rested her back against it, closed her eyes, and exhaled a long held breath.

Her moment of trying to calm her fury was short-lived as her communicator went off. With an angry snarl Jinx's eyes snapped open and she snatched the accursed thing from her belt, flipped it open and saw it was a worried message from See-More. It was nice to know he cared if she was alright or not, but right now she wasn't in the mood.

"What part of leave me alone was so hard to comprehend…" Jinx muttered.

Sometimes it was nice to be left to your thoughts and not have to deal with anyone. Sometime people just needed space, and right now was one of those times.

With an angry snarl Jinx tossed the communicator across the room. It was only when it hit the wall with a sickening crack did she snap out of her bitter thoughts. Looking up to see if her communicator had survived her little temper tantrum, she felt her jaw drop.

"What the…" she gasped.

Her room was exactly as it had been before. It was almost like she had never destroyed it but a few hours ago. Perhaps any other day she would have wondered who had done this for her, but the few extra touches and new additions to her room left no questions unanswered.

Rose petals. Rose petals where scattered everywhere; on the floor, on her bed, and dresser. Over on her bedside table was a vase filled with a bouquet of roses and lighting up the room was about three dozen candles all carefully lit and placed throughout the room. The strong sweet fragrance of roses hung in the air, invading Jinx's senses.

Jinx narrowed her eyes, two words escaping her lips in a dark mutter, "Kid Flash."

"Well someone sounds in a bad mood tonight" a very familiar voice whispered into her ear from behind.

Jinx spun around on her heels and gasped as she found herself nose to nose with a grinning speedster. Taking a step back she let out a growl. "Kid Flash, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Can't a guy thank his heroine for saving him" he smiled, taking out a single rose from behind his back.

Jinx darted forward and slammed Kid Flash into the door behind him. She leered in close to his face as she spoke. "Let's get one thing straight, speedster. I. Am. Not. A hero. Got it!"

"Sure about that?" Kid Flash retaliated, lifting his head to look her in the eye.

"Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?"

"You saved me" he replied, locking eyes with her as he waited for her next attack on his words. "And that's not something someone who claims to be bad would do."

Jinx stared at him for a few seconds before letting out a sigh, deciding that this was not a battle she wanted to fight right now. She wasn't going to get into this with him knowing that when he set his mind to something he would fight with all his might and will to prove that he was right, even if he was wrong. He was nerve criningly persistent like that.

"I'll ask again. What do you want and why did you do…" Jinx let go off him and moved back, gesturing to her room with her arms out wide. "This."

"Well I do did kinda owe you for saving my life. And I did play a part in the destruction of it" Kid Flash explained with a shrug.

"Well thanks. But now that it's fixed I'd like you to leave" Jinx said, getting straight to the point. Right now she just wanted to be left alone to her thoughts. Not to mention she still was annoyed at the speedster but seeing as he had fixed her room she would let him off the hook… for tonight that was.

"Actually… there is another reason I came here" Kid Flash said.

Of course there was a catch. Like hell he would fix her room under some silly pretense that he was indebted to her and then leave without a word. That would be too easy now wouldn't it?

"Oh really?" Jinx drawled, narrowing her eyes. She placed on hand on her hip and titled her head at the speedster who in a blur re-appeared lying on her bed with is hands propped behind his head like a pillow. "And what, pray tell, would that be?"

"You see I was hoping that out of the kindness of your heart you'd be willing to let me crash here for a few days" Kid Flash said with a slowly growing grin on his face.

Jinx's eyes widened. Let a hero stay with her? And Kid Flash of all the heroes? Ha! Was he mad? Obviously she had done a bigger number to his head with that wet floor sign than she had originally thought.

"And why in evils name would I let you crash here?" Jinx asked incredulously, thinking he had better chances of seeing Slade dance around in a tutu along to the nutcracker with the boy blunder as his dance partner.

"Because you owe me" Kid Flash replied casually with a shrug.

Jinx could see the smug grin tugging at the corner of his lips.

"I owe you?" Jinx asked with an air of disgust. "Seriously? I saved your sorry ass from Madame Rouge and somehow in your amazing logic that makes me owe you?" Jinx snorted in disbelief, hardly believing what she was hearing.

"No…" Kid Flash drawled. "You owe me for getting Madame Rouge involved which has led her to go on some ungodly mission to end my existence. If you hadn't called her than I doubt she would have pacifically been out to get me."

"I'm a villain aspiring to be in the big leagues and you're a hero. Naturally I'm going to hand you over to my elders in order to get in their good graces. What did you honestly expect?" Jinx snapped back, locking eyes with the hero on her bed.

'_I expected better_' his unspoken words hung on his lips. They both knew he would have said it but Jinx didn't want to hear those words and preventing him from doing so by continuing on.

"And besides, you wrecked my base. If anyone owes anyone anything then it's you that owes me!"

"I fixed your room" Kid Flash gestured to the room with his hands.

"And I must say I love the little Kid Flash touches here and there" Jinx said sarcastically with a roll of her eyes.

"Thought you would" Kid Flash grinned, knowing full well she did even though she had convinced herself that she didn't.

"Anyways, big wow, you fixed up my room, what about the rest of the base, huh?" Jinx replied with a raised eyebrow.

"I could always fix it for you but then you'd find yourself in an awkward situation where the guys are wondering how it is there base was wrecked one second then brand spank new the next."

"And how is that an issue?" Jinx asked. She moved back so she was leaning against the wall, doing this ensured a certain speedster couldn't sneak up on her again.

"What will you tell the guys?" Kid Flash asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The truth. I'll tell them you fixed it" Jinx said as though it were obvious.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but a hero helping out a villain, wouldn't that seem odd to them?"

Point taken. First she helped him escape from Madame Rouge and the next he's helping her repair the base. It was bad enough that Gizmo was already teasing her about Kid Flash being her boyfriend, and although it was only the small genius teasing her because of the roses, she didn't need anything else creating suspicion or suggesting that something was going on between her and the hero. A hero and a villain dating? Her reputation would be in shatters before it even begun. Not to mention all her fellow crooks would be on her like sharks to blood.

"Fine. Point taken. But I still don't owe you" Jinx said stubbornly. "I saved you from Rouge, and you fixed my room. I'll call us even" Jinx told the speedster.

'_Only until a few days when I'm all rested up and fit enough to hunt you down myself and make you pay for screwing everything up, that is!_' Jinx inwardly hissed.

"Come on Jinx, it'll only be a few days" Kid Flash pleaded.

In a flash he was in front of her, his blue eyes sparking forlornly at her as he attempted to pull a puppy eyed looked at her. "Just as few days until the heat cools off."

Jinx threw her arms in the air exasperatedly. "Why here! You could go anywhere in the world and yet you chose here of all places, why?"

"Two reasons" Kid Flash held up two digits. "The HIVE Five base is the last place she'd look for me which makes it the safest and smartest place to go."

Jinx was sure she could think of a million other safer and smarter places to go but she reframed from speaking.

"And two, I get an excuse to be in the company of a very lovely lady" Kid Flash winked, throwing in a charming smile for that extra touch.

Faster than Jinx could react, the hero took a hold of the villainesses hand and placed a quick kiss on the back of it. He winked at her again, then quickly vanished over to the other side of the room before she could hex him.

Jinx spun around angrily and found the speedster sitting at her vanity table facing her, his elbows propped up on the table behind him. "So what do you say?"

"Kid Flash" Jinx smiled sweetly. Her cheerful demeanor quickly turned sour as she spoke her next words. "There is no way in hell you are staying here!"

"Why not? Come on Jinx, I've nowhere else to go!" Kid Flash pleaded, jumping up from the dressing seat.

"Not my problem" Jinx smirked.

Jinx walked by the speedster and sat down at the seat, ignoring his presence behind her. She unclamped the metal ringlets that kept her hair up in her devil horns and allowed her pink hair to cascade down her back. She picked up a brush and began brushing her hair.

"You can leave now" Jinx smiled sweetly at Kid Flash's reflection in the mirror.

Kid Flash shook his head and sighed. "I really didn't want to do this Jinx, but you've left me no choice."

"And what is that?" Jinx snorted, tugging the brush through her hair.

Movement in the mirror caught her attention and she looked up to see Kid Flash smirking at her while waving a book of some sort in his hand. No… not just a book.

Jinx jumped up from her seat and twirled around, her eyes wide and mouth gaping open. "Is that my sketchbook!"

"Uh-huh" Kid Flash grinned. "Now you got two options. You can either let me stay for a few days or I can post this thing all over the web. I'm sure an aspiring villain such as yourself though will be able to recover her reputations from a scandal such as this" Kid Flash smirked.

"You're holding my sketchbook for ransom? I thought you were a hero!" Jinx shouted, stomping her foot angrily off the ground.

"Guess you're rubbing off on me" Kid Flash winked.

"Why you no good…. Ughh! Give it back!" Jinx screamed. Pink light sparked from her hands and started dancing around her fingers.

Kid Flash wagged his finger and clicked his tongue. "Now do you really want a replay of earlier on because personally I don't find the idea of re-cleaning our room very appealing."

"There is no ours!" Jinx hissed, clenching her fists tightly. "Now hand over my sketchbook and I promise I'll kill you quick and painlessly!"

"As tempting as that sounds I'm afraid I'll have to say no" Kid Flash replied.

"If you won't hand it over then I'll just take it!" Jinx shouted and readied to throw a hex at him. Room be damned she would fix it later, because there was no way she was letting him get away with this! How dare he try and blackmail her! If anyone was supposed to be doing the blackmail around here then it was her! Not him!

"You'll have to catch me first" Kid Flash winked.

A gust of wind blew by Jinx and she had to hold up her arms to defend herself from the wind. As soon as the wind stopped it picked back up again. Jinx opened her eyes to find Kid Flash once again on her bed, lying on his belly with his head his hands that were propped up by his elbows.

"Where's my sketchbook?" Jinx demanded, storming her way over to stand in front of her bed.

"Hmmm, let me think" Kid Flash tapped is chin in false thought. "It could be in Tokyo, but then again it might be in France. Or was it Australia? Hmmm…"

"What! Are you serious? You can't do this!" Jinx yelled.

"A much as it pains me to..." Kid Flash said softly, smiling as he idly played with a few of the rose petals in between his fingers. "I'm afraid I already have, Jinx"

His head snapped up to look at the girl of his desires, a grin on his face. He was suddenly standing right in front of her, the corner of his lips twitched as though he was suppressing back one of his smug little grins. "So…"

Jinx eyed him warily, and lifted one eyebrow questioningly.

"So, what?" Jinx asked, crossing her arms.

The twitch at the corner of his lip won and a smirk formed on his face. "So where do I sleep?"

* * *

(A/N) So what do you guys and gals think?

Next Chapter: Heart to Heart.

If you have any questions, advice, tips or suggestions, please feel free to say or ask.


End file.
